User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Epic Rap Battles Of Rivalry Episode 7
This rap battle features five forgotten blocked users in a forgotten past, starting with LeonardoMireles going up against Ququ16. Cast TheEyeOfAllEyes as LeonardoMireles, Ququ16, Hi Kiddies, MeltingPotOFriendship, and Creepybacon Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RIVALRY QUQU16 VS LEONARDOMIRELES BEGIN Leonardo Like Justin Bieber wiki, I'm gonna fuck up your page, You reupload images causing other users to rage, You're an obsessive bitch, who's as annoying as hell, Seeing how you rap, you can't be that sure of yourself, You're an ugly slut and a faggot who must've taken meth, I'll ququ your face 16 times, and smile at your death, You rap like a psychotic whore, who is completely blind, Looks like I wont be seeing you until year 9999. Ququ16 What was that I just heard from you smiley little punk? Those raps you were saying, I quote stink stank stunk, I am sick and tired of hearing your JB wiki vandalizing story, Your verse was not your best work, you rap so poorly, You seem to have had computer problems making you type like a dick, 97 edits in one day and you got blocked so quick, Might not tell if your vandalising is Mireles (pun: more or less) addicting, But you should get a new life, before someone gets you to evicting. Hi Kiddies Having to see you both rap way too hard is such a terrible site, Now what must be done is to involve myself to this fight, Leo, it's heartbreaking to see how bad you rap, I don't give a fuck about what you say, but you need a mouth full of crap, And Ququ stop copying pictures just to compress the amount of KB, You're an uncreative shit, like Leonardo is a shit to JB, I'm lucky to not be blocked anymore, so you kiddies should behave, And maybe then you'll be allowed back, before you meet your grave. MPOF I have a certain proposal for you if you're interested, I'd rather have you all three be blocked forever, and under arrested, Rather than BTTF, Wachow, and others to be chat banned, So I'm making a new chat ban list, here it is in my hand, (holds new chat ban list) I'll rocket jump like Soldier, and slide kick you like Bison, Attack you with my twin hammers, and be the last one risin', Stomp you down with my boots 'til you all lay flat, So I can use you all to turn into one big mat. Creepybacon How's this for a rap? you'll all be done forever, I creep up all around you, looks like I'm the one who slender more ever, How could you call be so mean to eachother? all your rapping sucks, The way I see it you all seem to be a bunch of fat crazy gay fucks, Four guys named Mireles, Ququ, Kiddies, and MeltingPot, Guys with names like those, you probably lick cock and smoke alot of pot, Now go fuck yourselves, and come up with raps that are not so messy, Call me Mr. Creepy, which makes my abbreviations to MC. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EP EP EP EP EP... epic rap... BATTLES OF RIVALRY Poll Who won? LeonardoMireles Ququ16 Hi Kiddies MeltingPotOFriendship Creepybacon Category:Blog posts